Et maintenant ?
by BettyLudivine
Summary: Post épisode 4x13 **SPOILERS Saison 4** ou mon idée de se qui aurait pu se passer entre Klaus et Caroline pendant que tous les autres étaient sur l'île à la recherche du remède.


FAN FICTION – THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

POST TVD 4x13

Klaus tournait en rond dans le salon des Gilbert comme l'animal piégé qu'il était, se tordant nerveusement les mains et jetant de fréquents coups d'oeil à Caroline inconsciente, étendue sur le sofa. Tout en faisant les cent pas, il revoyait dans sa mémoires les évènements de ces dernières minutes.

Il avait décidé que Caroline devait mourir, sans quoi Tyler aurait continué à se croire aussi puissant que lui. Mais elle avait lu son coeur comme un livre ouvert et elle avait su qu'il l'aimait alors que lui-même l'ignorait presque, du moins ne se l'était jamais avoué. Alors il l'avait nourrie de son sang. Elle avait bu à son poignet et les forces avaient semblées lui revenir quand elle s'était agrippée à son avant-bras des deux mains pour boire plus à son aise, tandis qu'il caressait ses cheveux d'ange. Puis elle avait lâché sa main et il l'avait aidée à se rallonger.

C'est alors qu'elle avait fermé les yeux...pour ne plus les rouvrir. La première minute, Klaus avait cru qu'elle essayait simplement de reprendre ses esprits, ou que peut-être elle dormait, mais sa respiration était brusquement redevenue sifflante. Il l'avait appelée, secouée, mais elle n'avait pas bougé. Il avait essayé de verser plus de sang dans sa bouche, elle avait été incapable de l'avaler. Il avait pesé de toutes ses forces contre la barrière invisible de Bonnie afin de partir à la recherche d'une poche de sang humain ou de quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui venir en aide, elle n'avait pas cédé. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à faire les cent pas dans la pièce en écoutant la respiration agonisante de Caroline. Il l'avait tuée, songea-t-il avec horreur. Il avait trop attendu. La seule personne qui croyait encore en lui, il l'avait tuée. La seule femme qu'il aurait pu aimer, il se l'était enlevée.

Mais les heures s'écoulèrent, lentes et similaires, et Caroline respirait toujours. Klaus écarta délicatement ses cheveux avec le sentiment de toucher un fruit défendu et examina la morsure qu'il lui avait infligée plus tôt dans la journée. La blessure était guérie. Mais Caroline ne se réveillait pas.

Dos à la pièce, Klaus contemplait la nuit par la fenêtre. La lune, astre blafard et moqueur, était absente et les ténèbres enveloppaient tout. Klaus se surprit à se dire qu'aujourd'hui, le soleil s'était couché en même temps que Caroline. Devant lui, l'astre du jour avait depuis longtemps perdu son combat contre la nuit. Mais derrière lui, Caroline luttait encore.

Soudain, un silence assourdissant emplit la pièce. La respiration moribonde de Caroline s'était tue.

« Caroline, appela-t-il en se précipitant vers elle et en lui secouant l'épaule. Caroline ! »

Il pouvait entendre le battement lent et régulier de son coeur, peut-être un peu trop lent, d'ailleurs, mais pas son souffle. Sa poitrine s'était figée, l'air n'entrait plus en elle et même un vampire ne pouvait vivre sans oxygène, sous peine de se désècher.

« Respire, Caroline, la supplia-t-il. Respire ! »

Klaus réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il passa en revue un millénaire d'expériences en tout genre, ne trouva rien qui fut susceptible de l'aider. Puis il se souvint que, quelques siècles plus tôt, la compagne d'Elijah – à l'époque – avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours et elle y serait parvenu si Elijah n'était pas arrivé à temps pour la porter à l'abris du soleil. Sa peau s'était vite régénérée mais elle n'avait pas respiré. Dans un élan de désespoir, Elijah avait abattu son poing sur sa cage thoracique et soudain, elle avait respiré à nouveau.

Klaus serra le poing, le brandit au dessus de sa tête, et suspendit son geste. Elijah avait ramené à la vie une vampire de 300 ans. Caroline n'était qu'un bébé vampire. Elle était fragile. Il pourrait la tuer en essayant de la sauver. En abattant son poing sur le sternum de Caroline, Klaus pria pour ne pas faire exploser ses côtes.

Lorsque Caroline ouvrit les yeux, elle fut assaillie par la lumière fraîche du soleil matinal. Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'habituer à la luminosité et mit quelques instants à se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait allongée sur le canapé d'Elena. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire : Klaus, Tyler, la morsure, la douleur, les larmes de Klaus, le sang qui l'avait sauvée, et enfin, l'étrange sentiment que son corps lui échappait... Caroline sentit vaguement que quelque chose était posé sur sa poitrine. En tournant la tête, elle vit que Klaus était assis sur une chaise à son chevet, le regard pensif tourné vers la fenêtre et le jour naissant. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa que ce qui se trouvait posé sur sa poitrine, c'était la main de Klaus. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et Caroline lui décocha une gifle dans laquelle elle mit toutes ses forces.

« Espèce de salop ! Hurla-t-elle en se redressant. »

Klaus, qui n'avait pas vu Caroline ouvrir les yeux, fut pris par surprise et manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, les deux vampires se tenaient debout l'un en face de l'autre, mais chacun à un bout de la pièce.

« Tu es vraiment... commença Caroline. »

Mais elle ne sembla pas trouver de mot assez fort et poursuivit sur une autre phrase. Klaus, lui, songeait que, s'il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction si violente, il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'être en colère et d'avoir peur qu'il l'approche. Il baissa les yeux, n'osant croiser son regard, honteux.

« Tu me mords, énonça-t-elle, tu attends que je sois à l'agonie pour me soigner, et pendant que je récupère, tu en profites pour me peloter !

_ Quoi ? S'écria Klaus en découvrant avec stupeur le motif de la colère de Caroline. Mais pas du tout !

_ Ah oui ? Cria-t-elle. Tu avais la main sur mes seins ! Tu as de la chance que je ne me sente pas encore au mieux de ma forme, sinon je t'aurais arraché le bras et je te l'aurais fait bouffer !

_ Je surveillais ta respiration ! Se défendit Klaus. Tu as arrêté de respirer, cette nuit, lui raconta-t-il, et quand tu as recommencé, ton souffle était si faible que je pouvais à peine l'entendre. Alors j'ai gardé ma main sur ton _sternum_ pour m'assurer que ta poitr...ta _cage thoracique_ continuait de se soulever, expliqua-t-il en choisissant ses mots avec soin. »

L'expression de Caroline s'était adoucie. Il l'avait donc veillée toute la nuit, songea-t-elle, hésitant entre « il s'est vraiment beaucoup inquiété pour moi, c'est touchant » et « s'il ne m'avait pas mordu, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de passer sa nuit à me soigner, bien fait pour lui ». Mais l'explication de Klaus était sincère et sa gène n'était pas feinte. Elle admit volontier qu'elle s'était méprise sur les intentions de Klaus à son réveil.

« Est-ce que tu rougis ? Lui demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil, du sarcasme dans la voix.

_ Pas du tout, mentit-il en se détournant. »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent en silence tandis que Caroline fixait le dos de Klaus, qui était tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir de lui, à présent. Elle aurait voulu le détester : il l'avait mordue, c'était un monstre. Mais elle en était incapable : il l'avait sauvé, il l'aimait. Cette contradiction, c'était l'essence de sa relation avec Klaus. Elle aurait voulu faire comme Tyler et ne voir que le mal chez lui, mais elle était comme Elena qui arrivait à voir le bien chez Damon. Elle se demanda vaguement si c'était la prérogative des femmes de voir le bien chez les hommes qui ne le voyait pas en eux-même.

« Je vais y aller, dit-elle ensuite.

_ Je suis désolé, souffla Klaus sans lui faire face.

_ Je sais, fit-elle dans un soupir. Mais ça ne suffit pas.

_ Je regrette de t'avoir mordue.

_ Ca ne suffit toujours pas. »

Elle entreprit de traverser la pièce mais à mi-chemin, elle sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage tandis que la pièce se mettait à tourner. Elle n'eut que le temps de se rattrapper à un meuble pour ne pas tomber.

Klaus, lui, n'avait plus qu'une envie, que Caroline parte. Qu'elle s'en aille loin de lui, pour qu'il ne puisse plus lui faire de mal. D'ailleurs, avec un peu de chance, Bonnie le laisserait prisonnier du salon Gilbert suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il se désèche et, quand l'inconscience l'attraperait, il l'accueillerait à bras ouvert. Caroline était la seule personne qui ne le détestait pas, il le voyait bien dans ses yeux, qu'elle ne le haïssait pas, mais comment pourrait-elle l'aimer après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ? Il vallait mieux qu'elle parte, avant qu'il ne la détruise par dépit. Comme il avait brutalisé Rebekah et martyrisé Kol toute sa vie. Etrange coup du sort, d'ailleurs, que ce soit le cadavre de Kol qui soit exposé ainsi à ses yeux comme un châtiment supplémentaire depuis qu'il était piégé là.

Il entendit le pas léger de Caroline tandis qu'elle traversait la pièce. Soudain, elle trébucha, et il fut à ses cotés en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

« Caroline, trésor, dit-il en passant un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir.

_ Lache-moi, fit-elle en se dégageant. Tyler s'occupera de moi quand je serai rentrée à la maison. »

Il recula donc comme elle luttait pour se libérer de son étreinte. Quelques pas derrière elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il l'observa tandis qu'elle luttait pour reprendre son équilibre. Elle reprit son chemin d'une démarche hésitante, s'appuyant sur le mobilier.

« Tu devrais te rallonger et boire encore un peu de mon sang, suggéra Klaus.

_ La ferme, rétorqua-t-elle, la machoire crispée dans l'effort qu'il lui fallait fournir pour rester debout. »

Lorsqu'elle n'eut plus la possibilité de s'aider des meubles, Caroline fit quelques pas avant de trébucher et de s'effondrer sur le parquet. Klaus, toujours à l'écart, la regardait avec un sourire moqueur.

« Tu veux bien que je t'aide, maintenant ? Offrit-il. Ou est-ce que tu as l'intention de ramper jusque chez toi ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, une lueur de colère et de dépit dans le regard. Mais le simple fait de traverser la pièce l'avait épuisée et elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Klaus la rejoignit, passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre derrière ses genoux et la souleva délicatement tandis qu'elle passait son bras autour de son cou et se retrouvait le visage enfoui dans son épaule.

« T'es qu'un sale con, marmonna-t-elle, vexée d'avoir eu besoin de son aide et pour masquer l'étrange sentiment qu'éveillait en elle le souffle chaud de Klaus qu'elle sentait dans ses cheveux.

_ Je sais, répondit-il en l'allongeant sur le canapé. Repose-toi. Le sale con va appeler ton copain pour lui dire de venir te chercher. »

Caroline le regarda tandis qu'il s'emparait de son téléphone et échangeait quelques phrases avec Tyler. Elle aurait tellement voulu le détester. Il avait tué la mère de Tyler ! Mais il avait aussi prouvé qu'il était capable de revenir sur ses décisions et d'épargner parfois une vie. Elle aurait voulu retenir en premier lieu ce qu'il avait fait de mal, mais n'était-ce pas normal, légitime, logique même, de retenir d'abord le bon chez les gens ? Car après tout, si l'on pardonnait aux gens, ils pouvaient s'améliorer. Et Caroline, en cet instant, aurait tellement voulu que Klaus méritât son pardon.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Tyler pour venir la chercher. Lorsqu'il arriva, Caroline nota son hésitation à franchir la limite magique de Bonnie. Il attendit que Klaus ait reculé jusqu'à l'autre bout du salon pour entrer dans la pièce sous le regard perplexe de Caroline. Puis il la serra contre lui, voulut la prendre dans ses bras avant de se contenter de passer un bras autour de sa taille lorsqu'elle insista pour marcher seule. Ils sortirent de la pièce sans un mot pour Klaus qui regarda Caroline s'éloigner en se disant que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il la voyait.

De retour chez elle, Caroline prit une douche, changea de vêtements et se mit au lit. Elle dormit tout son saoul et ne s'éveilla qu'à la nuit tombée.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda Tyler lorsqu'elle le rejoignit au salon et s'assit sur le canapé près de lui.

_ Mieux, assura-t-elle. Bien qu'encore un peu fatiguée. »

Elle se laissa aller contre son épaule et il passa un bras autour d'elle, l'attirant contre lui. Caroline constata avec mélancolie que les câlins de réconfort sur le canapé constituaient une grande partie de leur relation... Elle le réconfortait après que Klaus lui ait mené la vie dure ou après qu'un de ses hybrides ait abandonné la lutte pour la liberté. Il la réconfortait lorsqu'un de leurs plans avait échoué, ou lorsqu'elle se disputait avec Elena ou Bonnie. Elle se demanda vaguement pourquoi ils ne souffraient jamais ensemble.

« Pour une fois, commença Tyler, tout est bien qui finit bien.

_ C'est un peu exagéré, releva Caroline.

_ Tu vas bien, et j'ai gagné, insista-t-il.

_ Tu as gagné ? Alors quoi, c'est un jeu, maintenant ? Fit Caroline en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Tyler.

_ Non, répondit-il, hésitant face à la colère qui perçait dans la voix de Caroline. Mais Klaus t'a soignée. Il s'est couché. C'est une victoire pour nous, expliqua-t-il.

_ Correction, fit Caroline en se levant du canapé. C'est peut-être une victoire pour _toi _mais moi, je n'ai rien gagné du tout.

_ Bien sûr que si, il t'a soignée et ce faisant, il a prouvé qu'il était incapable de te laisser mourir et il m'a prouvé que je pouvais avoir de l'emprise sur lui. On a gagné tout les deux. »

Il se leva à son tour et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Caroline se dégagea brusquement.

« Tu sais quoi, reprit-elle, j'en ai marre ! Vous vous battez constamment pour savoir lequel de vous deux est le mâle dominant. Parfois il gagne, parfois c'est toi, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que c'est toujours moi qui perd ! Je viens de traverser 24h de souffrance et tu oses dire qu'_on_ a gagné ? Et qu'est-ce qu'_on_ a gagné, au juste ? La preuve que Klaus peut aussi avoir des remords ? La preuve que vous êtes tous les deux des idiots sous testostéronne ? »

Tyler s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner.

« C'est Haley, constata-t-il en regardant le numéro de l'appelant.

_ Laisse sonner, lui intima-t-elle. Elle rappellera. »

_ Il est important que Klaus comprenne que je ne lui suis pas inférieur, insista Tyler en laissant son téléphone de coté.

_ Nous sommes tous inférieur à Klaus : Il a mille ans ! S'emporta Caroline.

_ C'est pour ça qu'il faut lui tenir tête !

_ Bien sûr, et c'est une méthode qui s'est prouvée très efficace, jusque là, ironisa-t-elle. A force que tu lui tiennes tête, j'ai failli mourir ! Mais peut-être que si tu étais capable de laisser cette stupide rivalité masculine de coté, on n'en serait pas là ! Peut-être même qu'avant de partir du principe que Klaus est un monstre, on aurait pu l'écouter !

_ Tu prends sa défense, maintenant ? Il a tué ma mère !

_ Oui, et on a tué Kol ! Il a tué Jenna, et on a tué Finn ! Il a traqué Elena, et on a comploté avec son père contre lui ! Il t'a asservi, et tu as libéré tous ses hybrides ! Si on a des raisons de le détester, il en a tout autant contre nous. Et moi, je t'aime et je comprends que tu veuilles venger ta mère, mais je ne veux plus être prise au milieu de vos bagarres. »

Pendant tout le temps de la dispute, le téléphone de Tyler n'avait pas cessé de sonner.

« Haley cherche à me joindre, constata Tyler d'une voix dure. C'est peut-être important.

_ Et alors ? Poursuivit Caroline sur sa lancée. Cette garce n'a que ce qu'elle mérite ! Elle t'as menti en prétendant t'aider à libérer les hybrides alors qu'elle les menait à l'abattoire ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer à cause d'elle.

_ Shane lui avait dit qu'elle reverrait ses parents si elle l'aidait ! Et tu peux parler de mener les gens à l'abattoire : tu as laisser Jeremy assassiner Chris et tu t'es vendue à Klaus en échange ! »

Caroline gifla quelqu'un pour la deuxième fois de la journée...

« Ne parle pas de moi comme d'une prostituée ! D'ailleurs, pendant que j'étais avec Klaus, tu t'amusais avec Haley : tu veux que je te rappelle comment elle était habillée ?

_ Je « m'amusais » avec Haley ? Releva-t-il. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas parlé d'elle avant que je ne la croise par hasard chez toi ? Cria Caroline en perçant l'abcès qui pesait sur son coeur depuis des mois.

_ Moi au moins, je suis jaloux d'un gars qui est amoureux de toi, pas d'un simple ami, asséna Tyler d'un air qu'il voulait désinvolte.

_ Si c'est une simple amie, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'avais pas parlé d'elle ? Insista Caroline dont les yeux s'étaient emplis de larmes. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas revenu des Appalaches en me disant « Caroline, tu m'as tellement manquée, mais tu ne devineras jamais ! J'ai rencontré une fille géniale, une super amie. Je vais te la présenter, tu vas l'adorer » ?

_ J'en sais rien, ce n'était pas important.

_ Pas important ? Tu passes des mois dans les Appalaches avec une autre fille et tu crois que ce n'est pas important ? Et ensuite, tu rentres à la maison et tu as le culot de me faire une scène à cause d'un dessin ?

_ C'était un dessin de Klaus ! S'indigna Tyler.

_ Et alors ? Rétorqua Caroline. Il était joli ! »

La dispute se poursuivit un long moment encore. Klaus, Haley, la ponctualité, les habitudes agaçantes, tous les sujets y passèrent. D'autres noms surgirent également : Elena, Mason, Damon et même Stefan lorsqu'il s'avéra que Klaus n'était pas le seul homme dont Tyler était jaloux.

« Tu sais quel est le problème, Caroline ? Finit par énoncer Tyler. Tu refuses de prendre parti. Tu prétends que tu es de mon coté mais en fin de compte, c'est la défense de Klaus que tu prends.

_ Je ne prends pas sa défense, se défendit Caroline. J'essaye juste de faire ce qu'aucun de vous n'a jamais essayé de faire : le comprendre.

_ Le comprendre ? Répéta Tyler comme s'il s'agissait de l'idée la plus saugrenue du siècle. C'est un monstre, Caroline !

_ Mais tu ne vois donc pas que plus on le traitera de monstre, plus il agira comme tel ! Comment veux-tu qu'il se rachète si on ne lui donne pas au moins une chance de le faire ?

_ Il ne mérite pas de deuxième chance, asséna Tyler d'une voix dure.

_ Tout le monde mérite une deuxième chance. »

La voix de Caroline s'était faite murmure. Elle sentait le dénouement arriver et avec lui une vague glaciale qui emporterait son coeur.

« Tout ça à cause d'un stupide remède ! Cracha Tyler. On ne sait même pas s'il existe.

_ Je n'en veux même pas, de ce remède, souffla Caroline d'une voix chargée de sanglots.

_ Pourquoi ? S'étonna sèchement Tyler.

_ Mais parce que tu ne le prendras pas si cela implique que tu doives te transformer à chaque pleine lune. Et parce que je veux profiter de la possibilité d'être infiniment jeune pour voir le monde. »

Le visage de Tyler se figea :

« C'est ce que Klaus t'avait proposé l'année dernière, constata-t-il.

_ Et alors ? Il a raison. J'ai dit que je voulais voir le monde, pas que je voulais le voir avec lui. On pourrait voir le monde toi et moi. Les laisser se battre pour ce stupide remède et partir.

_ Pour aller où ?

_ Je n'en sais rien. A Paris ? Proposa-t-elle.

_ Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à Paris. Et d'abord tu ne peux pas me demander de tout plaquer maintenant ! Je veux venger ma mère !

_ Tyler, je t'en prie, le supplia Caroline alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Tu finiras par te faire tuer !

_ Tu crois que je ne peux pas vaincre Klaus ? S'indigna-t-il comme s'il s'agissait de la pire trahison.

_ Bien sûr que non. Il est trop fort. Et quand bien même tu y arriverais, cela ne ramènerait pas ta mère ! La vengeance frappe des deux cotés, Tyler. Tu te laisses ronger par ton désir de vengeance et au final, soit tu tueras Klaus et tu te rendras compte que ça n'aura servi à rien, soit tu mourras en l'affrontant. On a déjà tellement perdu en essayant de le tuer ! Tout cela n'a plus aucun sens, acheva-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé, le visage dans les mains, secouée de sanglots.

_ Tu as raison, conclut Tyler après un moment de silence. J'essaye de nous débarrasser d'un monstre qui t'as presque tuée, qui a noyé ma mère, qui n'hésitera pas à détruire tous ceux qui se dresseront contre lui quand le remède aura été découvert, et ma petite-amie ne me soutient même pas. Tu m'aimes peut-être, mais je ne suis plus très sûr que ce soit de moi que tu es amoureuse. A clamer toujours que tu le détestes autant que nous, c'est surtout toi que tu veux convaincre. Ca n'a aucun sens. Peut-être que ça en aurait plus si je travaillais seul de mon coté. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était parti. Caroline attendit longtemps son retour. Quand il sembla évident qu'il ne rentrerait pas de la nuit, elle prit une longue douche qui dura tant que les larmes accompagnèrent l'eau sur son visage. Puis elle se remit au lit, en se disant que Tyler serait de retour quand elle se réveillerait.

Klaus, allongé sur le canapé, comptait les secondes au fur et à mesure que la pendule accrochée au mur les égrenait. Faute d'avoir de quoi s'occuper, c'était pour lui un passe-temps comme un autre et il était curieux de voir jusqu'où il aurait la patience d'aller. Il en était à 14 418 lorsque des bruits de pas sur le perron le tirèrent de ses comptes. Il entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure et reconnu le pas qui s'avançait dans le couloir. Il n'aurait jamais cru l'entendre encore, surtout pas allant dans sa direction.

« Caroline, l'accueilla-t-il en se levant lorsqu'elle apparut dans l'embrasure du salon.

_ Salut, fit-elle avec un sourire hésitant. Petit-dej, offrit-elle en lui montrant la poche de sang qu'elle avait amenée avec elle. Attrape, dit-elle en la lui lançant.

_ Merci, dit-il en rattrapant la poche de sang d'un geste souple. Pourquoi tant de gentillesse à mon égard ?

_ Je me suis juste dit que tu devais avoir faim, fit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

_ Après tout ce que je t'ai fait, tu t'inquiètes de mon estomac ?

_ Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je crois que les gens peuvent devenir meilleurs si on les traite avec un minimum de respect et de décence. »

Un silence s'écoula tandis qu'ils cherchaient respectivement dans les yeux de l'autre à se comprendre.

« Je reviendrai demain, annonça finalement Caroline avant de se détourner.

_ Attends, appela Klaus. J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Caroline fit demi-tour et revint vers lui.

« Tu avais raison, se lança-t-il. Je suis amoureux de toi. Je t'aime. Et si le remède est découvert et que j'arrive à m'en emparer – ce dont je ne doute pas – tu pourras l'avoir. Pour tout te dire, la seule raison pour laquelle je voulais détruire ce remède, c'était pour que tu restes vampire avec moi. Mais je ne te mérite pas. Alors je te propose un marché : tant que ni toi ni Tyler n'interférez plus dans mes plans, je m'engage à vous laisser tranquille. Et si, en fin de compte, vous choisissiez de prendre le remède et de redevenir humain, je m'engage à ne jamais vous faire de mal, ni à vous ni à vos enfants. Je n'essayerai plus de te séduire tant que tu seras heureuse avec lui. »

Bien sûr, Klaus s'attendait à une réaction de la part de Caroline, mais certainement pas à ce qu'elle se mette à pleurer.

« Quoi ? Que...qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? S'étonna Klaus, au bord de la panique. »

Vraiment, il n'avait pas voulu la faire pleurer ! Il n'avait dit que des mots gentils. Il n'avait pas été grossier, ni rien. En fait, il avait du employer toute sa volonté à faire ce discours et cette promesse à Caroline. Il admettait volontier ne pas être un expert en matière de délicatesse, d'amour, ou de décriptage des réactions féminines, mais accepter de laisser Caroline à Tyler, son rival sur tous les plans, n'était-ce pas la preuve de son amour des plus sincères ?

« On a rompu, sanglota Caroline. Tyler et moi. »

Et bien sûr, songea amèrement Klaus, lorsqu'il se décidait à faire un discours qu'il n'avait jamais tenu à personne, à ouvrir son coeur comme jamais, le destin s'arrangeait pour qu'il choisisse le plus mauvais moment possible... Il était maudit. Et maintenant, il se trouvait dans la pire situation qui soit : incapable de fuir et avec une femme qui pleurait. Si seulement Elijah avait été là, lui, il aurait su quoi faire...

« Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, il était parti avec toutes ses affaires... poursuivit-elle. Il m'a quittée.

_ Je suis désolé de l'apprendre, essaya-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

_ C'est faux, répondit-elle. Mais merci quand même.

_ Si tu t'approchais, je pourrais au moins t'offrir un mouchoir, proposa-t-il en attrapant la boîte de kleenex posée sur la table basse. »

Elle s'avança, entra sans hésiter dans la partie de la pièce où il pouvait l'atteindre et prit le mouchoir qu'il lui tendait. Elle essuya ses yeux en essayant d'épargner au mieux son maquillage, mais se remit aussitôt à sangloter de plus belle.

« Tu veux savoir ce qui est le plus ironique, dans tout ça ? Reprit Caroline entre deux sanglots. C'est qu'il m'a quittée parce que je lui ai dit que votre rivalité me rendait malade, et que je voulais qu'il laisse tomber. Au lieu de quoi, il est parti, et c'est toi qui m'offre d'abandonner votre lutte. Tu viens juste de prouver que tu tiens plus à moi que lui.

_ Ce n'est pas une compétition, trésor, fit-il remarquer. »

Elle acquiesça en silence, tachant de retenir ses sanglots. Puis elle avala de longues goulées d'air pour se calmer, sècha ses yeux et parvint même à esquisser un sourire.

« Tu as raison, ce n'est pas une compétition. Et pour être honnête, je crois que cela faisait longtemps que notre couple battait de l'aile et qu'on n'était plus d'accord sur rien. Mais on était ensemble depuis presque deux ans et on s'est accrochés à ça.

_ C'est triste aujourd'hui mais dans quelques temps, que ce soit des semaines ou des décennies, tu auras deux années de bons souvenirs auxquels repenser sans amertume.

_ Expérience personnelle ? S'enquit-elle.

_ Non. Elijah. Il était amoureux d'une vampire, Maeve. Pour faire court, le créateur de Maeve était du genre possessif. Elle s'était enfuit et quand il a découvert qu'elle vivait avec Elijah, il l'a tuée par dépit. Elijah a mis longtemps à retrouver ce type, mais c'est depuis ce temps là qu'on dit qu'Elijah est « ton pire cauchemar ». Bref, pendant des années, il n'a plus jamais parlé de Maeve et personne n'osait prononcer son nom quand il était dans la pièce. Jusqu'au jour où il a pu raconter avec le sourire que Maeve aurait adoré l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que le temps guérit tout, trésor, et c'est une chose dont toi et moi ne manquons pas. »

Sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sache vraiment comment, ils se retrouvèrent assis sur le canapé, un verre à la main, à partager la poche de sang que Caroline avait amenée. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Caroline pour être définitivement convaincue qu'elle avait raison : Lorsqu'on accordait aux gens l'attention qu'ils méritaient, on découvrait que la haine cachait la douleur, que la méchanceté découlait du dépit. Si seulement elle avait pris le temps de l'écouter plus tôt, peut-être que tant de malheurs auraient pu être évités...

Quand elle eut fini son verre, Caroline se leva pour le poser sur la table. Coincé sous un livre, une feuille de papier attira son attention. Elle la tira de sous le livre pour découvrir le portrait d'un petit garçon, tout sourire, les cheveux ébouriffés et le regard rieur. L'incarnation de la joie de vivre et de l'innocence. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Klaus qui se tenait à ses cotés.

« C'est toi qui l'a dessiné ? Demanda-t-elle tout en connaissant la réponse.

_ Oui, répondit-il dans un murmure.

_ On dirait...

_ Kol ? Compléta-t-il. C'est lui. Quand il était petit. »

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, juste à temps pour voir une larme rouler sur sa joue. Caroline réagit instinctivement et le prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis tellement, tellement désolée pour ton frère, souffla-t-elle dans son cou. »

Il referma maladroitement ses bras autour d'elle et s'abandonna à l'étreinte de Caroline, les larmes roulant sur son visage. Pour Caroline, s'était un geste naturel, habituel, que de réconforter quelqu'un de la sorte. Klaus, lui, ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où quelqu'un l'avait pris dans ses bras. L'avait-on jamais aimé assez pour ça ?

Il se ressaisit toutefois bien vite. Il avait appris depuis longtemps à repousser les larmes et la douleur et n'était pas homme à faire étalage de ses sentiments. Il se libéra doucement de l'étreinte de Caroline, juste assez pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien. Sans que ses yeux soient tout à fait secs et impénétrables comme à leur habitude, il ne pleurait plus et il pu lire dans son regard de l'étonnement, de la surprise. Quelque peu hésitant, il laissa sa main rencontrer la joue diaphane de Caroline. Elle se laissa faire, pour sa plus grande joie, appuyant même sa tête contre la paume de sa main. Puis, comme elle ne détournait pas ses yeux des siens, il se pencha vers ses lèvres vermeilles et l'embrassa. Si elle ne répondit pas vraiment à son baiser, elle ne le repoussa pas non plus. Puis il rompit leur baiser, prêt à se faire éconduire poliment mais fermement et à affronter les siècles de gène qui suivraient la poignée de secondes qu'avaient duré ce baiser.

Toutefois, il semblait que Caroline avait décidé de le surprendre, dernièrement. Au lieu de la réaction négative à laquelle Klaus s'attendait, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, passa ses bras derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa à son tour. C'était une chose étrange que la rencontre de ces deux êtres si différents, l'innocence de Caroline et l'ignominie empreinte de douleur de Klaus unies dans un baiser au goût doux amer du passé et du futur qui s'entremêlait dans leurs bouches. Leurs lèvres s'éloignèrent mais, leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, ils repoussaient le moment où ils devraient se séparer.

« Allez, dit-le, murmura Klaus en brisant le silence.

_ Dire quoi ? Répondit Caroline sans ouvrir les yeux.

_ Que tu ne peux pas être avec moi pour un bon millier de raisons. »

Caroline ouvrit les yeux, fit un pas en arrière, laissa glisser ses mains de sa nuque à son torse et contempla le visage fermé de Klaus et ses yeux dans lesquels le regret perçait déjà.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire, dit-elle. J'allais plutôt dire que ça ne va pas être facile.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Toi et moi. Je ne dis pas que s'est impossible, juste que ça ne va pas être facile. Il va falloir qu'on y aille doucement si on veut se donner une véritable chance. Pour commencer, je viens à peine de me faire plaquer, donc je vais déjà avoir besoin de temps pour gérer ça. Je t'ai dans la peau, ça s'est sûr, sinon je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui, mais mon coeur et ma confiance, il va falloir les gagner.

_ Je comprends.

_ Je sais aussi que si je sors avec toi, on va beaucoup se disputer, et que je vais sûrement beaucoup pleurer.

_ Je ne te ferais jamais pleurer, Caroline.

_ Ne commence pas à faire des promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir. I peine deux jours, tu m'as poignardée et mordue. Je suis à peu près sûre que tu n'as pas tellement changé en deux jours.

_ Donne-moi du temps et je changerai, promit-il.

_ Tu comprends que je ne peux pas être avec toi si tu menaces de tuer mes amis quand ils te contrarient ou si tu passes tes nerfs en massacrant des innocents, n'est-ce pas ? Se sont de gros changements.

_ Je ne veux pas passer pour la victime, discuta Klaus, mais ce que tu me demandes serait beaucoup plus facile à accomplir si tes amis arrêtaient d'essayer de me tuer...

_ Mais tu ne peux pas leur demander ça sans faire d'abord un geste pour eux ! S'exclama-t-elle. Pas après tout ce que tu leur a fait subir. Si tu arrêtes d'être une menace pour eux, ils arrêteront d'en être une pour toi.

_ D'accord, accepta-t-il. »

Caroline prit une longue inspiration pour redresser sa résolution avant de conclure :

« Ca va être une longue longue route semée d'embuches. Mais je suis prête à essayer.

_ Par quoi on commence ? Demanda Klaus avec un sourire espiègle. Une thérapie pour me rendre plus gentil ou est-ce qu'on profite du fait que tout le monde soit parti à la recherche du remède pour éluder les questions délicates pour le moment ? »

Caroline réfléchit un instant avant de répondre avec le même sourire :

« Profitons d'être dans l'oeil du cyclone. Quand ils vont rentrer avec le remède, d'une part tout le monde va se taper dessus pour l'avoir en premier et d'autre part, Elena va vouloir me dévisser la tête pour avoir oser lui faire la morale à propos de Damon. Pour le coup, je vais passer pour une grosse hypocrite...

_ Alors que veux-tu faire ? J'aurais bien quelques suggestions mais je crois que tu vas me dire que c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour ça, fit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

_ Garde tes suggestions pour toi, lui conseilla-t-elle. »

Au lieu de quoi, Caroline choisit un des DVD d'Elena sur l'étagère du salon.

« Mon film préféré, indiqua-t-elle.

_ Charlie et la chocolaterie, lut-il. Jamais entendu parler, dit-il en allumant le poste de télévision. »

La soirée se poursuivit avec leurs commentaires sur le film et leurs impressions. Un moment de calme salvateur avant la tempête que déclencherait le retour de « l'expédition remède », un moment de répit avant de se lancer sur le parcours embusqué que serait leur relation et, pour Caroline, un dernier moment d'insouciance avant de devoir affronter les regards de ses amis lorsqu'ils apprendraient qu'elle avait décidé de donner sa chance à Klaus.

Soudain, le téléphone de Caroline se mit à sonner.

« Elena ? S'étonna-t-elle en décrochant. Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas joignables sur l'île.

_ _On n'est plus sur l'île_, répondit la voix lasse d'Elena. _Le remède n'existe pas. Il n'y a que Silas, chasseur de vampire par excellence qui aurait pu tous nous détruire si on l'avait réveillé. On a fait tout ça pour rien_, conclut-elle. _On rentre. _»

Elena raccrocha avant que Caroline ait pu répondre. Elle se tourna vers Klaus qui avait suivi toute la conversation. Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Tous deux étaient convaincus que, lorsque le remède aurait été découvert apportant son lot de querelles avec lui, ils sauraient, face à cette tourmente, s'ils avaient une quelconque chance de traverser le temps ensemble.

« Et maintenant ? Se demandèrent-ils en même temps. »

9


End file.
